


Undiplomatic Relations

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The president of Lindor responds to the news of his only child's liaison with a diminutive Scottish bodyguard-cum-hitman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Like [Unforgiven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963246), this is a fragment of the Great and Almost Entirely Unwritten Jarriere Novel. It's even shorter than _Unforgiven_ and Jarriere still doesn't appear, but this time he's mentioned. I posted it in the [b7friday](http://b7friday.livejournal.com/) LJ community to mark the death of T. P. McKenna, who played Sarkoff.

"So when do I meet Jarriere?" asked Sarkoff.

Tyce stared. "Do you want to?"

"Well, it's going to be terribly awkward if we _both_ have partners we can't bring home."

This was _not_ going to turn into another argument about her mother.

"Seriously, the president's daughter and the gangster – don't tell me that's not a grave political embarrassment."

"Oh yes," he agreed. "But it could also be quite an asset. Someone opposes my latest measure – I call for a chat – have you met my son-in-law yet?"

" _Son-in-law?_ "

"Well, I don't know, you haven't given me very much to go on..."


End file.
